


Behind The Scenes

by Being_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Different reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: what happens behind the scenes? welp, I have this theory or a story from another universe where Tyvan did happen.I started this years ago, so you might see that it won't exactly be my writing style...[Hiatus]





	1. 00 - It's Rewind Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bashers/Haters please don't comment bad stuff because if you hate this ship, we don't care, I know that there's a lot of H2OVanoss out there but please, Don't get me wrong, H2OVanoss is cute I also kinda ship them but Tyvan's my OTP. 
> 
> Also take note that I had started this way, waaaaay earlier but never gotr to finish it. Even so, I hope you enjoy these mini chapters!  
And if you see Brock's spelling is "Broc" Welp, that's the reason. I wrote this waaay back when I spell Brock as Broc.  
Anything that will be written is based on my prediction, let us Tyvan shippers have fun at least and... Hope ye Enjoy!
> 
> -B_D

Starting from the start, Long long ago, the dinosaurs live in peace-

Well, not THAT far...

Evan is a guy who started the crew from meeting Brock and the others, he was able to make the crew from simply searching and inviting them to play,

He came across IAmWildcat and decided he wanted to play with this guy,

And between those times, he became a close friend of Tyler a.k.a Wildcat, deep down, Evan knew from the start that there's no turning back, and he knew for sure

he's gay for Tyler Wine

I see that you guys are reading this... I'm so excited to write more, I know that's it's short, but it's how this story will be going,

Don't forget to Vote!

B_D


	2. 01 - Your Laugh

There they are again, trying to beat the Easter Egg,

**"ITS** **GOROD TIME"**

Evan said in his deep voice earning a chuckle from the other guys, although all laughed, there's only one laughter that stood up than the rest, Tyler's laugh, Evan deeply knew he LOVES messing with the pig.

And which his focus is always on the pig, **"Future Googling Man, Am I Ever Gonna Get Married?" **He asked as Tyler answered, eyebrows raised, " Shut the f*** up, ain't nobody loves you,"

Evan laughed and Tyler's stomach was filled with butterflies, he's goal was always making Evan laugh and every time he did, it's a music to his ears. So he continued, **" Am I ever gonna get married? No, you're gonna die alone.."** he said and Evan continued laughing and in which his head thought,

_' this is gonna be an awesome animation' _Him and Tyler married? Hell yeah! And so in the next days, he let out the future Googling Man animation.

Evan's phone rang as he got out of the showers, drying himself on the hair with a towel, Evan glanced at his phone. It's Tyler,

His heart started beating fast and a smile plastered his face,

He swiped his phone open and saw his text,

**" Awesome animation man!"**

Tyler texted and Evan began typing back,

**" Thanks, man, so... Am I still gonna die alone?" **He replied and pressed send, he let go of his phone and started getting dressed,

A new message came back as he began opening his computer, **"I don't think so, I predict a future where you won't die alone, but you still will die"**

He read and chuckled, rolling his eyes, he replied with a **"Fair enough, And I know that point."**

He opened up discord and saw Tyler online, he grinned again and pressed call, soon after, Tyler accepted.

Tyler smiled as a notice popped out from his monitor saying,

_" VanossGaming is Calling"_

His cursor hovered on top of the accept button and pressed, the face of the beautiful Canadian he admire popped up that made himself smile, **" Waddup Mr. Vanoss?"** He greeted as Evan chuckled while adjusting the Earphones on, **" Not much except for the ceiling," **Evan answered as Tyler rolled his eyes, they both chuckled,

A comforting silence had passed between them before Evan asked, **" You wanna play a game?" **Tyler then grinned and nodded, **" I thought you'd never ask.."**

They both conclude and decided to play GTA in which Tyler suggested because he wanted to show his very own baby,

Entering the game, Evan already saw Tyler already waiting with his usual pig mask on, both had already updated their games and no sooner, Lui joined in the game as well.

**"Hey Evan, come on, wanna ride in so we could customize my car?"** Tyler asked, entering his garage and picking out the car he wanted to customize, **"eh, I'm already here,"** Evan replied silently putting C4 on the way. Evan snickered silently and waited,

**"You here Wildcat?"** Evan asked as he slowly stepped back and waiting, **"I'm close," **Tyler answered, now driving towards the destination.

**"What are we customizing?"** Evan asked as Tyler smiled, **"We're customizing this pus--"**

Evan interrupted, as he set off his C4 and blew Tyler's car up,

He began laughing hard at the stunned pig,** "YOU MOTHERF-"**

Later that day... Tyler and Evan sat inside Tyler's new customized pink car, Tyler began to speak, **"Evan, you ready for it?"**

Chuckling, Evan answered, **"Yeah.." **Tyler grinned and began counting,** "Three, Two, One...... Hold on,"** Tyler spoke and just after that, the wheels of the car straightened up like it gone taller and the whole car stood taller in like inches before.

Both of them chuckled, as Tyler began driving, **"Yeah!!!"** Then out of nowhere, Tyler suddenly crashed his car to a gas station, the car exploded and both died. Can't stop laughing, Tyler yelled, **"No! It wasn't even saved-!"**

Evan laughed louder while saying, **"You dumb b***"** And just likewise, Evan laughed as he heard Tyler's laughter, it sounded like a hiccup. Evan wiped a tear from his eyes as he continued hearing Tyler's laugh,

Both of them knew but was too blind, both of them were having their hearts sing as they talk,

Although they kept denying it,

both of them are gay and they're gay only for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donzo!
> 
> References, from videos of both Vanoss and Wildcat,
> 
> " Lowrider DLC GTA V"  
Wildcat
> 
> " Black ops 3: Gorod Krovi Easter Egg"  
Vanoss
> 
> " Black ops 3: Wonder weapon"  
Vanoss


End file.
